


Spin the Orrery

by dark_pookha



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Magic School, Magic The Gathering - Freeform, magical testing, stern mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha
Summary: Mr Grig takes a practical test: Spin the orrery at the front of the class.Based on the Magic the Gathering card "Stern Mentor" from the Avacyn Restored set.





	Spin the Orrery

**Author's Note:**

> Spin the Orrery is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.
> 
> Disclaimer required by Wizards of the Coast/Hasbro.

The proctor stood at the front of our class, arms folded, gaze disapproving as she scanned each of our minds. As she mentally communicated with someone in the class, her eyes flashed bright blue to match the eyeshadow that was the mark of her clan. Her tightly wound bun bobbed once as she nodded and I saw Georson flinch out of the corner of my eye. I turned my attention back to the orrery behind her, trying to influence it to spin.

I pushed my awareness into the metal, searching to see how it was built, searching for the secrets hidden in the sculpture. The bands resisted me, meaning they were infused with darksteel, but not wholly darksteel. I opened my third eye and looked at it from above, seeking where it might have a weak point that I could use to turn it. I considered flipping the whole thing over to look on its base to see if it was a clockwork.

“No, Mr Grig, you cannot flip it over,” the proctor’s voice said directly into my mind. I lost concentration on my awareness, and my third eye blinked. As it blinked, I saw a glint in her hand from behind. She held something small and metallic that gleamed in the candle light.

I concentrated on reestablishing my awareness just behind her, and looked through it with my third eye. Her fingers drummed slightly on the object. I smiled as I realized what it was, and waited until she raised her index finger. A quick jab of power onto the button that had been hidden and it was done.

With a click and a soft whirring, the orrery began to spin, projecting its full silvery moon onto the ceiling.

“Very good Mr Grig. A bit unorthodox, but good. Full marks for you. You are excused.” A thin smile ran briefly across her face as she reset the orrery with her mind and regarded my fellow students. I rose and left the classroom, eager to go to my next practical test.


End file.
